Brother Grimm
by Cassie Ruesch
Summary: The reapers have someone they think they can get to Nick. Who is this person and why do they think that Nick will come running? I do not own the show or the characters of Grimm but I do own my characters
1. Brother Grimm Part One

"If you ever want to see your sister alive detective, met me at Washington park at the arboretum," a dark icy voice said from the other end of the phone.

"I don't have a sister," Nick lied.

"We know all about her and your search for her, but sadly, I found her first and I will kill her if you do not comply," the dark icy voice said.

"When?" Nick asked.

"At 9 pm, tonight," he said then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Monroe asked.

"I don't know…but whoever it was has Lynn," Nick answered.

"How do they even know about her?" he asked stunned.

"I don't know, but I think know where they took her, I know it's going to sound odd. But I heard some of the noises and I think it is that warehouse that those FBI agents died the first time my mom came into town," Nick said.

"Well them what are we waiting for? Let's go check," Monroe said as he got up and got his jacket.

"He will come for you," the man said in dark gravelly voice.

Lynn would have responded that she had no clue who he was talking about but her mouth had duct tape over her mouth and wrapped around her hands and feet. And for some reason having her 'taped' up wasn't enough, he had put her in a cage to keep her from escaping. She rolled her eyes and thought to herself, 'I could escape easily…but I would prefer to do it when you are not around…'

"Are you scared little girl? Because you should be!" he said as he rattled the cage he had put her in. She just glared at him defiantly and tried to kick him. He laughed as he rattled the cage again. As he raged the cage again Lynn saw two people enter the room and go separate ways. 'I will keep you occupied so you won't see them coming,' she told herself and she kicked at his fingers. When he screamed and then cursed she knew that she must have broken at least one finger.

"I will teach you a lesson, not to mess with things that you don't understand," he paused as he reached into his pocket and took out the key and unlocked the cage. He pulled her out by her feet then he said, "time for some fun."

Lynn's eyes widened and she began to struggle more hoping that her gift didn't end up back firing on the man. Before they got too far out of the cage the man was hit over the head and tossed into the cage. Then two sets of hands were on her. One ripped the tape off of her mouth she let out a small ouch.

"Sorry…but the slower it is the more painful it is," the one to her left said.

"It's ok," she said slowly as he untapped her hands then her feet.

"Monroe, take her to the car…I will join you in a minute," the man to her right said.

Lynn turned her attention to him as their gaze met. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"No…we have never met before," the man paused as he looked behind them into the open cage, then said, "Lynn, we can talk about this when we get you some place that is safe. Monroe go," he said as he hauled her to her feet, and then the man known as Monroe began to drag her out of the boathouse.

"Wai-" she started but was stopped when a the man just picked her up and through her over his shoulder as he said, "Sorry, but I'm not about to argue with Nick…he may not normally want to kill me but if I let something happen to you, he would kill me."

"What?" she asked as they left the warehouse.


	2. Brother Grimm Part Two

"I am being totally serious," the man said as he put her down in front of a yellow beetle.

"I believe that but I am unsure as to why," she paused as she eyed the man in front of her then looking around the area they were located then asked, "where are we?"

"At a warehouse," the man said as he finally got to take a good look at her. She stood tall at 5' 6', she was wearing a black and purple long sleeve t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. She had long raven black hair that reached her mid-back, stunning sapphire blue eyes, and a pale complexion that only seemed to add to stunning beauty.

Lynn sighed and then said, "I can see that but where in the world are we? The last thing I remember before waking up in that cage a couple of hours ago was I was in Dublin I was on my way to meet my father for dinner."

"I was wondering why you had such a strong Irish accent," Monroe paused as he looked back towards the warehouse as he heard a faint scream of pain then said, "You are in Portland, OR."

Lynn's already pale completion paled even more and she seemed to scan the area around her and began to watch Monroe for a chance to pull a disappearing act before the other man appeared and making it impossible to get away.

Monroe didn't notice her demeanor change when he answered her question so when he looked back to check on her and she wasn't there he stared in shock as he realized that she had disappeared from behind him and was about 500 yards away and getting further away with every passing second.

"Hey! Get back here!" Monroe called after her as he began to run after her only to have her come to a complete stop a few seconds later. He heard her yelp as someone stepped out in front of her then grabbed her arm and began to drag her back towards him and his trusty yellow beetle.

"Monroe, I leave you alone for less than five minutes and you let her run?" Nick said in an annoyed tone.

"Dude! She's quieter and faster than you are, she was there one second then gone another! And sense when did you come from behind?" Monroe asked.

"Sense I heard her heartbeat speed up when you told her she we are in Portland," Nick said as he tightened his hold on the young woman as she tried to break his hold and make another run for it.

"Lynn, stop fighting you will only hurt yourself. We need to leave here it is not safe here," Nick said as he turned to face her.

"How do you even my name?" Lynn asked as she tried to get her arm back.

"I will explain everything…just not here," Nick said as he opened the passenger door of the beetle and waited as Monroe pushed the seat back then pushed her into the back of the beetle then got in himself and sat next to her in the back seat.

"Why will you not just let me go?" she asked.

"Because now that I found you I'm not letting go that easy," Nick said.

"You were looking for me? Why?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I will explain once we get somewhere safe," he said.

"Fine," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window intent on ignoring the two men in the car until they decide to tell her what was going on.

"Where to?" Monroe asked when they pulled into a gas station to fill up.

"My jeep, I'm going to take her to the trailer then move it...that is where I'm going to keep her for now," Nick said.

"What? You can't keep her there!" Monroe said.

"Where else do you propose I keep her?" Nick asked.

"Maybe with you or with us...you know in a house where there is a bathroom and a shower," Monroe said.

"Look reapers already found her, I don't want to take that chance again...and I do not want Juliette to know about her right now...she really wouldn't be safe anywhere else," Nick said.

"She could run and you wouldn't know," Monroe said.

Nick shook his head then said, "I've taken some time off...I'm going to stay out there with her."

"Seriously? What are we going to do if something goes wrong?" Monroe asked.

"You will be able to find us," Nick said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What about in an emergency?" Monroe asked.

"I will have my phone on me," Nick said.

"Will there be service?" Monroe asked.

"There should be...but please don't call unless it is an emergency," Nick said as Monroe put the pump away and then walked over to the driver's side of the beetle.

"Promise," he said as they both got into the yellow beetle and drove off.

'Who are these two and why do they think that they can keep me here? Better yet why am I staying here?' Lynn asked herself as she was sitting in the back of the beetle with her eyes closed fuming at the two men now in the front of the beetle for keeping her there with them against her will. Even though she knew that she was in some kind of danger, because her father had always warned her that it was very dangerous for her in Portland, OR and advised her from ever going there. But he never said what she should do if she ever brought there against her will. She had a feeling that she was not going to see her father or her home again any time in the near future.

"We just need to stop at a store to pick up a few things then I will be able to explain everything...please just care with me a little longer," he pleaded.

"Can I at least know your name?" she asked as she met his gaze.

"I'm sorry totally forgot my manners...and so did Monroe...Well that was Monroe he is my best friend, and my name is Nick Burckhardt," Nick said with a smile and a hand out in front of him.

"Lynn Emerous, but you already know that," she paused with a small smile as she shook his hand then she asked, "where are we going?"

"The simplest explanation is camping," he answered.

"Camping?" she asked.

"Yes, but I have a trailer that we will be sleeping in...and most likely spending most of the time in...the only drawback is that it does not have a bathroom," Nick said.

"And how long are we going to be camping for?" she asked.

"At least a week, maybe longer if I can get more time off," Nick said as he unlocked the passenger do and opened it for her.

"I'm only slightly going to be agreeing to this because you got me away from that disturbing man with the scythe," she said as she got into the car.

"I will explain everything, but the store that we are stopping at is not too far away and the discussion is not one that either of us will want to stop once we get there," he said then closed the door and walked around his jeep then got in and began the drive to the store.

Lynn sighed as she walked along the fresh produce area and picking up the things that he had told her to, she was tired, annoyed, but she also curious to who this man was and why that man thought he would come for her she had never met him before in her life. This was by far the farthest she had ever been from home, and before that she had only been to Dublin a couple of times. Though she knew this time was different because her father let her met him there, she began to wonder if he knew that she would be taken and then rescued by this man. If so then her father must know him and trust him with her safety but what is the connection? How did he know this man? He has never trusted anyone else with her safety as far back as she could remember.

"Is there anything else that we are going to need?" she asked as she found him in the bread isle with a half a basket full of items.

"Just getting the bread…then we can head to the cashier," he said as he put two loaves of bread into the cart after she put in the produce that she got.


	3. Brother Grimm Part Three

Nick sighed as he started his jeep to begin the journey to the trailer with his sister trying to think of where to start with his story. Before he could really begin to think of where to start Lynn's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he asked her.

"I asked where we were going," Lynn asked.

"To...Aunt Marie's...well, my trailer now...then we are going to hitch it up and move it somewhere else on the property there are a few people that know where it currently is and I don't want them to find us just yet," he said.

"When are you going to tell me why you were looking for me and why that _sícea*_kidnapped me?" she asked.

Nick sighed heavily then said, "As soon as I know where to start...it's a long story and honestly, I don't know what you've been told...if you've been told anything at all."

"About what?" she asked.

"Your family history," he said.

"From which side?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My mother's side or my father's side?" she asked.

"Your mother's side," Nick answered.

"Oh, well very little...She left when I was three _daidí*_ told me when I turned 16 that she had left to keep me safe and one day I would understand why...and when that day came I would most likely never see him again because it would be too dangerous for me to return home without _mam* _or someone like her...but I'm not entirely sure what he meant by that...and he also feared that I had inherited something from her so when I turned 11 I wasn't allowed out unless I was with him," Lynn said.

"Did he ever explain what you might have inherited from her?" Nick asked.

"No, only that if I had inherited her gift as he called it and his...that I could be very dangerous in the wrong hands, but no he never did explain anything to me, he did day that someone else who understood it better would explain it to me," Lynn said.

Nick sighed again and he let his shoulders drop and he said, "I see...We will get to that after we set up the trailer again and the rest of the camp I will show you...it's easier to show you then to just tell you about it."

After a few minutes of silence and Nick thinking over what she said he asked, "Your father has...a gift as well?"

"Yes..." Lynn said as she crossed her arms over her chest and moved her eyes moved to the passing scenery.

"What type of gift does he have?" Nick asked curiously.

"It's the same way really...seeing is believing," she said softly.

"Do you have his gift?" he asked.

Lynn sighed and then said, "Yes...at times I wish I did not."

Nick nodded in understanding as he turned down a dirt road.

"Where is Nick?" Hank asked as he came into the spice shop.

"He didn't tell you?" Monroe asked from behind the counter.

"No, he called the captain said that he was sick and wouldn't be in for a week. I went to check on him but he wasn't at home, and the trailer is missing," Hank said.

"He told me that he was moving the trailer and he was going to stay out there for a week, maybe longer he wants to _**catch up **_on reading and do some _**training**_," Monroe said trying to give him a hint on why he was suddenly out of contact.

After a few minutes he caught on and said, "Another one? Who is it this time? Another runaway?"

"He hopes not but it is not confirmed...wait he didn't tell you?" Monroe said.

"How is he going to confirm it if you're here? Tell me what?" Hank asked.

"He hasn't told you? What is he dense?" Monroe said as his face drained of color.

A second later the door flew open and a furious red head came into the shop and demanded, "Where _**is**_ he?"

"We don't know, we are looking for him as well," Hank said.

"I _**know**_ that you _**know**_ where he is Monroe! I need to _**know**_where _**he is**_," the red headed woman demanded.

"Juliette I honestly don't know where he is, he got a call and left...I assumed he was with Hank...that was about four hours ago," Monroe semi lied.

Juliette's eyes narrowed then she said, "I went to the trailer and it's not there anymore where did it go?"

"Hank, just told me it was gone, and that his calls were going to voicemail," Monroe said.

"If I find out that you are lying to me...you will not like the outcome," she said than disappeared out the door.

"One of them need to take care of her one way or another," Hank said after a few minutes.

"Understatement of the year," Monroe said.

"Now tell me what you meant before...what didn't he tell me?" Hank asked as he rounded on Monroe.

Nick found another small clearing a few miles away from where he had kept the trailer before and unhitched it and began to unload everything from the car and began to set up the campsite. He didn't expect Lynn to help him but surprisingly she did help. She had set up two of the tents before he had even put up half of the one that he had started to put up.

"You've done this before?" Nick asked a little shocked.

"Most of my life has been spent camping…never had a trailer though…most of my training had to be done in the forest," Lynn answered as Nick got the fire pit ready and Lynn placed a pile of wood close by for when they needed it.

Lynn watched as he stacked the wood to start a fire and was waiting for when he would back away and start looking for the matches that she had lifted from the shopping bag. Once he couldn't find them he looked at her and asked, "Have you seen the matches?"

"No, but we do not need them," she said as she looked at the wood then said clearly, "_æledfýr_."

Nick watched fascinated as he normal sapphire blue eyes flashed sliver for a moment and then less than a second later the logs caught on fire and he met his shocked gaze with her amused gaze.

*psycho

**Dad

***Mom


	4. Brother Grimm Part Four

"How did you do that?" Nick asked shocked.

Lynn shrugged her shoulders then said, "In simplest terms...magic."

"Magic? I thought only Hexenbeasts had magic...are you?" Nick asked a little worried.

"No...I'm not even sure what that is..." Lynn said as she eyed Nick wearily.

"Ok, well I will explain what a Grimm is once we have covered why I was looking for you…then if you would like to tell me more about yourself," Nick said as sat down on one of the logs that had been placed close to the fire pit.

"About ago I received a package from my mother to open she died. I opened it about six months ago and inside of this box was a lot of paperwork and some pictures. Some of these pictures were of me when I was younger, and there was a small picture box. When I opened the picture box there were a few pictures of a baby girl and two envelopes. One was addressed to me which explained who the baby girl was and how to find her if I ever wanted or needed to," Nick paused as pulled a white envelope from his inside jacket pocket and then said, "It had your name on it."

"Are you sure that it was me and not some other Lynn?" she asked as he handed her the envelope.

"Yes, I'm positive, I took one of the pictures and had it aged..." Nick said as he took out two pictures from his wallet and handed it to her.

"He moved the trailer? What if we come across something while he's gone?" Wu asked.

"He said he would be checking his messages a few times and day...plus if there is an emergency I could probably find them in the woods," Monroe said.

"Let's go look for him now," Wu said standing up.

"We can't...at least not yet he's out there for a reason and I can't tell you why," Monroe said.

"Why not?" Wu asked.

"Because he promised not to," Hank paused as he eyed Monroe then said, "The only thing I got from him is that he went to do some Grimm training with another Grimm that he found."

"I never said that they were a Grimm...he didn't know for sure," Monroe said.

"Why didn't you make sure before?" Wu asked.

"We had just rescued her from Reapers! You think we wanted to make sure with a blutbot? Are you freaking crazy?" Monroe raged.

Wu and Hank smiled then Hank asked, "So it's a female? He move on from Juliette so soon?"

"Damn it!" muttered Monroe.

"Look, I will say this and only this leave him alone until he is ready to tell you...it's important to him," Monroe said.

"Alright, we will leave you alone for now," Wu paused as he looked around then asked, "Where is Rosalie?"

"She has a doctor's appointment, she should be back soon," Monroe said as the front door opened again and in walked Rosalie and another dark haired female.

Lynn has just finished the letter as Nick finished getting the camp stove set up and the food out of the grocery bags and into the several coolers that he had in the back of his jeep. She looked up at him and watched him as he pulled food out to start a meal for a few minutes then she stared at the letter in her hands a few for a few moments then she started to reread the letter to make sure that she did not miss anything.

_Lynn,_

_I know that if you are reading this then your brother has found you. I know that I missed so much of life because I believed that if I was in your life it would bring you nothing but trouble and danger as it did for your brother and his father. I realize now as I write this letter that I was wrong to leave you, that I should be the one to explain everything to you, and I should be the one to train you. But I don't think that I will be the one to explain everything to you, your brother will be the one to explain everything to you. I spoke with your father briefly a few days ago when he informed me that your Grimm heritage activated so I write this to you now and send it to your brother in case I can't reach you before things come to an end with my current situation. Nicholas Burckhardt is your older half-brother, your full name is Merlynn Burckhardt Ó hÍcidhe there is a copy of your birth certificate in the small picture box that proves everything that I'm telling you in this letter is true. Right now your brother does not know that you are a Grimm like he is, but he may suspect that you are and will help you understand what a Grimm is and train you how to protect yourself and others. Trust him and his friends he will protect you and keep you safe._

_Kelly Burckhardt_

"Are you alright?" Nick asked as he broke through her thoughts.

"I'm fine, just a lot to process in one day," Lynn paused then said, "My father knew that she was a Grimm..."

Nick froze when she said the last word and then he turned to face her and asked, "Did she explain what a Grimm was?"

"No...she told me that my brother would explain it if she could not," she said as she met his gaze.

"Well, where should we start?" he asked.

Lynn smiled as she put the letter but into the envelope stood up and then said, "How about with dinner?"

Nick grinned back and said, "That's great place to start."

"Have you guys seen Nick?" Trubel asked.

"He's out in the forest training for a week," Monroe said.

"Where? Did he move the trailer?" she asked.

"Yes, he took the trailer with him so he could get more familiar with the weapons and study the books by himself...he needed some time away," Monroe said.

"Why?" she asked.

"There was a side effect from him getting his powers back...Juliette has turned into a Hexenbeast...he suspects that she set up his mother to be killed...so he is preparing himself in case he has to kill her," Rosalie said.

"Damn...are you sure?" Trubel asked.

"She woged in front of us about a week ago," Rosalie said sadly.

"Well, damn...I don't think that I should stay at Nick's place," Trubel said.

"No, we can work something out, Monroe why don't you take her to the back and talk to her about it?" Rosalie said trying to hint to him that he should tell her why Nick was really out in the woods hiding out.

"Sure, Trubel come on let's let the two police officers get back to their work," Monroe said as he motioned for Trubel to follow him into the back room.

"What is going on?" Trubel asked once Monroe closed the door behind them.

"Nick is out in the woods training a new Grimm," Monroe said.

"He found another one?" Trubel asked shocked.

"Well...he hopes that she isn't a Grimm...but he thinks that she is," Monroe said cryptically.

"I don't understand either she is or she isn't," Trubel said.

"He got a lead on a possible Grimm a few days after his mother's death," Monroe said.

"And he found her?" Trubel asked.

"Yes...in a sense...a reaper found her first, Nick got her out and took her and the trailer somewhere else on his property out there with the trailer to help ease her into being a Grimm if she really is one and start her training on the weapons and when they come back she should be able to defend herself at least," Monroe said.

"I'm guessing that no one else knows besides you and Rosalie," Trubel said.

"No, Nick said that if you called to let you know what was going on, but you showed up instead...is everything ok? How's Josh?" Monroe asked.

"Josh is safe now, he will call if he needs any help," Trubel said as she shrugged her shoulders.


	5. Brother Grimm Part Five

"Sense you cooked I will clean-up...then we can go over the Grimm thing or I can explain what my father and I are," Lynn paused as she looked at the letter their mother wrote her held it out to him and asked, "Would you like to read it?"

"Are you sure that you want me to?" he asked.

"It's fine, just explains a few things," she said as he nodded and took the letter from her.

As she cleaned up the mess from dinner Nick read the letter several times and each time more questions than answers popped up.

"How did your father know that you are a Grimm?" Nick asked.

"I do not know, he never said anything…How can someone tell that we are a Grimm?" Lynn asked as she finished the last dish.

"My friends tell me that when they woge my eyes turn an endless black and that they can see their true selves," he said.

"Hmm, I wonder if that is what my father saw a couple of months ago…when those things attacked," she said as she sat down next to him on the log.

"Do you remember what they look like?" he asked.

"Yes, hard to forget something like that," she said as he smiled and then he got up and walked over to the trailer and unlocked the door.

"Well let's see if we can't find out what wessen it was while I explain what a Grimm is, and tomorrow we can start training with the weapons," he said as he stood in front of the trailer with the door open and waiting for her to go in first.

Lynn stepped into the trailer and gasped at the sight of the books, weapons, bottles that have various liquids and powders in them, and various other old items. She saw the desk that had several books sprawled on the top with one open showing a drawing of something close to what she saw a couple of weeks ago. She also noticed that it was written in German and in Italian.

"Are they only written in different languages?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, some have English translations…I'm trying to find someone I can trust to translate the ones that don't have an English translation," Nick answered after he closed the door after he entered.

"I can help with that…my father taught me a few languages," Lynn said as she walked over to the shelf with some books on it.

"The cupboard behind you has the weapons we will be training with starting tomorrow if you want to take a look at them," he said as he pointed behind her.

Lynn put down the book that she had picked up and opened the cupboard. She gasped and took a step back from the many different types of weapons that she saw. She turned to look at her brother and asked, "Have you used these before?"

"Only when it was the last resort…I am a cop. I try to use the law first but when I can't and they are dangerous and a threat to others then…I use one of those weapons," he said as he phone went off.

"Do you need to get that?" she asked.

"No, I told them that I wasn't going to be able to be reached for the next week," he said as he turned off his phone.

"Ok, so what is a Grimm?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"The easiest explanation is…you know the fairytales by the Grimm Brothers?" Nick asked.

"Yes, my father gave me the book when I was five," she paused as she met his gaze then said, "he also said that it was important and one day I would understand why."

"Well those stories are real, those fairytale monsters are real. They look like normal people at first but when they get upset or angry Grimms…we can see them for what they really are. Our ancestors were known for being brutal. They would hunt down any wessen in the village and cut off their heads. Some would just hunt down those that were bad," Nick explained.

"So don't be too surprised if they scream and run away when they see that I'm a Grimm?" she asked.

Nick laughed then said, "Yes, exactly…but also be ready just in case they attack."

Lynn walked back over to the books and began to look at the titles in the book. She could feel him watching her as she went from on shelf to another till she saw a book that was familiar to her. She smiled as she pulled out a book that had weird symbols on it, opened it and flipped through the book.

"I've never been able to understand anything in that book," Nick said honestly.

"It looks like a history of my people, my father is in here quite often," she said as she walked over to him then handed him the book.

"Really? How old is this book?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure but my father is older than you would think…I can teach you the language it's not hard to understand," Lynn paused as she sat down on a trunk then said, "I can give you the run down on what it says…and explain everything that I can do."

"That sounds good," he said with a half of a smile.

"There may be times where you really won't believe what I'm saying, but let me finish with the explanations and the show and tell before you say or do anything," she said as she took the book back from him.

"Have you heard from Nick?" Sean asked when Juliette walked into the house.

"No, no one will tell me where he is," Juliette said crossly.

"I need to find him," Sean said.

"Have you tried calling him?" Juliette asked.

"I did...several times they all went to voicemail...the last one actually connected but I think he sent me to voicemail then turned off his phone," Sean said.

"There is one person he would tell and that is Monroe," Juliette said.

"He told me he didn't know," Sean said.

"I know he's lying," she answered.

"Why is that?" Sean asked.

"He is very bad at lying," Juliette said.

"I will talk to him," Sean said as he picked up his coat then left the house.

Nick and Lynn had gotten more comfortable in the trailer as she explained what the book had detailed. Nick had done as he had promised he sat quietly as she told him about what was in the book and held back all of his questions as he listened.

When Lynn had finished telling him about the book Nick sat back in his chair his mind blown at everything that he was just told then asked, "Wow…is that all true?"

"It's what my father said…the inscription at the front of the book says 'For K. Burckhardt This is the beginning of the Grimms I entrust this to you and yours keep it safe. Yours Truly, Merlin.'" Lynn said as she read the inscription out loud.

"How long were mom and your dad together?" Nick asked.

"Until I was three…there was an explosion and we were separated mom left a message at a safe house for us saying that she did not want anything else to happen to us because of her," Lynn answered.

"Sounds like something that she would say," Nick said.

"I never really got the chance to know her," Lynn said.

"I didn't know her all that well either," Nick said sadly.

"She died protecting a child there is nothing more honor worthy I'm sure that we will all met again in Avalon," Lynn said.

"The child is now with the royals," Nick said.

"They may not have her for long…even though she left my father he still cared for her. He will finish what she started, he will get the person or person who killed her and disappear with the child…and I have a feeling that the child will help him when the time comes," Lynn said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nick asked.

"He said something to me last week over the phone…that really did not make sense until well now. _Caithfidh an páiste a cailleadh a fháil agus a chosaint ó iad siúd a mian leo díobháil nó más mian leat chun iad a rialú_," Lynn said not realized that she had slipped into another language.

"What?" Nick asked a little confused.

"I'm sorry I slipped into Gaelic I meant to say the lost child must be found and protected from those that wish them harm or wish to control them," Lynn said thoughtfully.

"This was last week?" Nick said as the color drained from his face.

"Yes…was that when mom died?" Lynn asked.

"Yes," Nick said.

"Well I guess everything…" Lynn started but she stopped as her eyes clouded over.

"Lynn?" Nick asked sitting up in his chair. When she didn't answer he went over and knelt down on one knee then she didn't answer or move.

"_Tá an leanbh a lorg agat a fuarthas agus beidh a chosaint trí an draoi is cumhachtaí de gach am go dtí go bhfuil siad réidh a bheith ar an oidhre chun an chorion_," a male voice said in sync with Lynn's voice.

"What?" Nick asked falling over from shock.

A smile came to Lynn's face and the in sync voice then said, "The child you seek has been found and will be protected by the most powerful druid of all time until they are ready to join the heir to the crown."

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"Merlin," the voice said.

"You have Diana?" Nick asked.

"Yes, she will be safe they will not be able to find her," Merlin said.

"How are you talking through Lynn?" Nick asked.

"It is the fastest and safest way to communicate she will remember everything," Merlin said.

"Who is the heir to the crown?" Nick asked.

"When the time comes they will be revealed…the father is to believe that the royals have the child," Merlin said.

"I will not tell anyone," Nick promised.

"I will be in touch when it is necessary and Lynn will know how to get into touch with me when it is needed, but before I go I have a gift for you that will make everything easier for you. Please come closer," Merlin said.

Nick got back to his feet and walked back over to Lynn and once he was in arm's length Lynn grabbed his hand the said, "_gástgiefu sylfum ágenspræc_." (Gift of tongues).

Nick watched as her eyes as they flashed silver for a moment and then he felt something enter him through his hand and all the way into his ears, then to his eyes, and then into his mind. It only lasted a few seconds but it was disorientated for a few seconds. He blinked his eyes and shook his head clear then asked, "_Cad é an ifreann sin_?" (What the hell was that?)

"A short cut you can now understand and speak all languages. Your sister also has this gift, I would suggest that you chose a language that no one else knows and talk with it when you need to talk about something private," Merlin said.

"There is another Grimm Trubel can we do the same for her?" Nick asked.

"Lynn now knows that spell…but I would caution you that only to do it if it is imperative. Teresa Rubel has a good heart but she has yet to prove who she is…she has not had the chance but once she does you will know," Merlin paused then said, "I'm sorry the time we have is at an end we have arrived at our hiding place for the night I will contact you when needed."

Lynn's eyes then closed and she fell back onto the bed with a sigh then after a moment her eyes opened and she then said, "I really hate it when he does that."

"He said that you would remember everything…do you?" Nick asked.

"I do," she said as she met his gaze.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Lynn asked after a few minutes of silence with a small smile.

A smile spread over Nick's face and he said, "Thought you would never ask."


	6. Brother Grimm Part Six

Ok, so here's the deal everyone I will be taking down some stories and not finishing them well maybe finish them but I will not be posting them anymore…and those are the ones that either have 0 reviews or have less than 10 depending on how many chapters I have posted.

Cassie

"Where is Nick?" Sean asked when he entered into the shop and walked directly over to Monroe.

"I don't know, all he said was he was going camping for a week…he also mentioned training and taking the trailer but he only mentioned it once so I didn't take him seriously. He said he would check his messages once a day if you need to get a hold of him leave a message and he will call back, I sent him a message to let him know that Juliette needed to talk to him he replied saying that he would talk to her. Now I can leave him a message to call you or you can," Monroe said.

"It's urgent that I SEE him, there is a rumor going around and this rumor is something I need to tell him to his face not over the phone," Sean paused then said, "No one else is to know that I told you that especially Juliette she will use this against him."

"Alright I will call and leave a message to call you and it's urgent," Monroe said as he pulled out his phone.

"Are you sure that you don't know where he is?" Sean asked.

"If I knew you think I would be here? Having to deal with Juliette? Um…no I'd be with him and so would Rosalie," Monroe said in a deadpan voice.

Nick and Lynn left the trailer and went outside to the campfire and sat next to each other getting warm by the fire.

"I will show you a simple spell that will shape something out of the fire. What would you like to see?" she asked.

"What can you make?" he asked.

"Anything…_Draca_," she whispered her eyes flashed a grey color as the smoke began to take the shape of a dragon.

"A dragon?" he asked.

"Yes, my father was very partial to them," Lynn said.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yes, but the last one died a very long time ago," Lynn said.

"There are wesen dragons," Nick said.

"There are?" Lynn asked with wide eyes.

"They are in the books," Nick said as his phone rang again.

"Are you sure that you don't need to get that?" Lynn asked.

"It's Monroe…I'll answer it," he said as he stepped away from the fire.

"Monroe?" Nick asked when he answered the phone.

"Nick, your captain was just here he said that it was important that he speak with you about something that he has heard…and what he heard may have to with why you are taking a week off," Monroe said.

"It's possible, I will call him once Lynn goes to sleep. Have you heard from Trubel?" Nick asked.

"Yes, she arrived last night, she went to where you kept the trailer and didn't find it and got worried and came looking here. I told her what you wanted me to then she disappeared. So don't be surprised if she shows up there soon," Monroe said.

"As long as you keep her from Juliette for the moment…I'm afraid of what they would do to each other," Nick said.

"Are you sure that we can't join you out there you know tonight? Or maybe early in the morning? We can help with her training," Monroe said.

"I just need to be with her on my own for a while we need to get to know one another so that we can trust each other like I trust you and Rosalie," Nick said.

"I understand and respect that but honestly, Nick…it's getting pretty dangerous here," he said.

"Maybe this might be a good time for the both of you to go visit your parents," Nick suggested.

"In New Hampshire? Are you serious?" Monroe asked.

"She won't follow you there, you'd be safe until I can figure out what to do with Lynn and Juliette," Nick said as he heard two female voices coming from the camp site.

"That's true maybe we will…I will talk to Rosalie and she what she says," Monroe said.

"If you do just send me a message as to what was decided…and I think that Trubel has found her way to the campsite, I gotta go let the captain know I will call him later tonight," Nick said then disconnected the line.

"Where is Nick?" a female voice asked from behind her causing her to turn quickly and met the gaze of a young woman either her age or a few years older.

"He walked a few feet into the woods to take a phone call," Lynn answered as she turned back towards the fire.

"You know you should never turn your back on someone you don't know they could just wait for you to do that and then attack," the female voice asked.

"That is good advice, but sense you were looking for Nick and only the people that he trusts would know where to look for him…I assumed that you knew him," Lynn said as the young woman sat down next to her on the log.

"I could've tortured one of his friends to get the information," she said.

"You could have…that's true but your eyes would've given you away," Lynn said with a smile.

"Trubel," she said as she extended her hand towards Lynn.

"Lynn," Lynn said as she took the extended hand and shook.

After a few minutes of silence Lynn asked, "Are you a Grimm?"

"Yes," Trubel paused as Nick appeared from the woods and began to walk towards them and asked, "When was the first time you saw a wesen?"

"I'm not actually sure…it's hard to tell," she replied.

"Why?" Trubel asked when Nick sat down on the log next to them.

"I see that you two have met," Nick said not wanting Lynn to answer just yet.

"How long are we going to be out here?" Trubel asked.

"Lynn and I will be out here at least a week…you might be coming and going during that time in case they need you in town," Nick told her.

"Alright...you think that you will have Rosalie and Monroe join us at sometime?" Trubel asked.

"Depends on whether I was able to convince them to go visit his parents if not then maybe in a day or two," he said as he sat down on a log on the other side of the fire.

"Who is Rosalie?" Lynn asked as she looked from Trubel to Nick a few times then settled on Nick.

"She is Monroe's wife," Nick answered.

"She's a fausbau?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, she is," Trubel said in a warning tone.

"What does she look like?" Lynn asked ignoring Trubel's tone.

"Long brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'11''," Nick stared to describe Rosalie when he suddenly stopped and looked at his sister when a picture of Rosalie appeared in his mind.

"Is this her?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, that is her...why?" he asked tensing up knowing that he is not going to like what she was going to say at all.

"Nick...they need to come out here...tonight. They cannot go home it isn't safe," Lynn said urgently.

"Wait...what just happened?" Trubel asked.

"How do you know that?" Nick asked.

"It is hard to explain...other than it's a talent that comes from my father's side," Lynn said trying to explain without really explaining because from what she understood he didn't want anyone to know about her other abilities.

"Trubel, can you get back to town and bring them here? I'm going to go call Monroe," Nick said as he got up and pulled out his phone.

"Right, I will call you when we are on our way back," she said then disappeared into the forest behind them.

"Nick I haven't even had the chance to talk to her about going to visit my parents," Monroe said when he picked up the phone.

"Monroe, listen...stay at the shop Trubel is coming to get you and Rosalie. you're coming out here with us until we all come back," Nick said.

"Wait...what? Why the turn around so suddenly?" Monroe asked.

"I just got a tip and it's not safe for either of you to return home," Nick said.

"And you trust this person that it comes from?" Monroe asked.

"Yes, I do..." Nick paused as Monroe heard Lynn mumbling something to him then Nick said, "Alright, if you think that will work...Monroe can I talk to Rosalie?"

"Why do you want to talk to her?" Monroe asked.

"Because you won't believe me when I tell you where I got the information...but she will," Nick said.

"Nick as long as you trust the person that told you, I will also trust them," Monroe said.


End file.
